Cherry
by bluetoads
Summary: God, John was such a Cherry. My first ever fic, written for sga flasfic's virgin challenge


Cherry-virgin challenge

Title: CHERRY

Author: Bluetoads

Pairing: John/Rodney friendship

Word count: 896

Rating: PG-13

Notes: This is my very first fic. I don't have a Beta so all errors are mine. If you are willing to be my Beta please let me know. I don't own anything. I would love feed back as I think the voice is a little off but can't see it right now. I may redo it later if I can figure out what I did wrong.

Summary: God, John was such a Cherry

John sighs, when did this become normal? Another Athosian Harvest Festival tonight on the Mainland on an Alien planet, living in an Ancient, mythical city that reads his mind, and of course don't forget another Welcome New Friends banquet this morning on another alien planet with another group of alien humans. John sigh's again and gazes down into his goblet trying to hide his smirk and not laugh over what he was just remembering overhearing this morning when he walked up on Lorne and Stackhouse in the Mess Hall. They were talking about what they were going to do with all the new Cherries coming in on the Daedalus tomorrow. Teyla had been with them and had asked what did the military have to do with fruit? He almost gave himself away laughing when the two of them tried to explain the meaning of cherry in that context while both of them were blushing horribly. Ah the fun.

But now tonight he is reminded of another conversation he overheard where cherries were the topic again. Thinking back to it he still gets a bit ticked about it. It was before he came to the Pegasus galaxy. Back when the Antarctic base had closed up shop and moved to the SGC. Doctor Weir had asked him to meet her and he was out side her office when he heard the angry voices coming from it. Her door wasn't quite closed. Colonel Sumner was saying how he didn't want any Cherry Majors on his team and certainly didn't have time to train a funk up like Sheppard. Weir had said Major Sheppard was going and that was final. He had been pissed and walked back down the hall to cool off and get out of the way for when Sumner stormed out of the office.

Hell, looking back he had been a Cherry. He just didn't know it at the time. Hell, he had been a thirty something Air force pilot with more experience in life and death them he had ever wanted. Now he can look back on it and smile. He had been the biggest Cherry on the whole expedition. All of the military going had been on gate teams with the SGC for years, even Ford! He hadn't even seen a Stargate till 2 weeks before they left Earth. He had never been through the gate till the day they left. He hadn't even known about real aliens till he sat in the chair in Antarctica and listening to Beckett babble nervously. Even the scientists on the expedition had worked with the SGC for years and knew about aliens. A large number of them had even gone through the stargate before.

Well, Stargates and aliens aside, Atlantis sure popped his cherry fast. When he stepped into Atlantis the first time he heard the whisper of her welcome for the first time and for the first time in his life he felt like he was home. He meet his first alien soon after that when he went with Colonel Sumner to Athos. He meet his first Wraith there too. He stepped on to his first Hive ship, saw his first drained husks from Wraith feeding and killed his first CO that day. Not exactly a day of great firsts. Rodney thou had given him his most memorial first that day. John had no idea what Rodney had in mind or where they were going after he heard him say 'Come with me Major'. He had just followed. Something in Rodney's face had stopped his questions and he had just followed. God he was never going to regret that. When he saw the ships something jumped in his chest. Really Fucking Space Ships! My God! It was like Christmas morning. When he stepped inside the first one and it lit up for him and whispered welcome in his head it was the most wonderful feeling he had ever had in his life. Then he was flying and that was the most wonderful this ever! It was like something out of Star Wars. He was one with the ship and it did anything he thought of! How Fucking cool was that? His heart soared and his blood sang and a whole lot of other corny Hallmark Card poetry and bad sappy song stuff. He had thought he would never fly again when he stepped through the gate. He was and forever will be a pilot and nothing will ever change that. But this, oh, this, this was better than any plane or copter he had ever flown. He was never going to tire of flying the Puddle Jumpers and took them out as often as he could.

He still has to laugh thou. God he had been the biggest Cherry but he was glad all the same he had come. He now had the Puddle Jumpers, the best friend he has ever had in his life with Rodney and a family of close friends in Weir, Teyla, Ronon, Zelenka, Beckett and several others. What more did he need? Maybe a refill. Halling's latest brew wasn't bad at all. John smiled to himself again and wandered back over to the group of his friends and another refill. Life was good.


End file.
